


Mako Mermaids: A Late night for Zac & Cam

by Buzzrd1



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, One Shot, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzrd1/pseuds/Buzzrd1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blood moon bring some feelings to the surface along with an other THING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako Mermaids: A Late night for Zac & Cam

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a quick One shot I did in a day, So its not my best work but I had to write one because I COULD NOT FIND ANYTHING WITH THESE TWO!! any way hope you enjoy!

Mimmi and Ondina were setting in the cafe chatting away with Evie like usual, Cam was trying to get a free burger from David. Mimmi was waiting for Zac to show his face in the cafe for the day. 

“Come on Ondina! You have to be kidding me!” Evie giggled.

“Im telling you it was the most embarrassing thing i've ever seen” Ondina retorted her arms crossed in her somewhat know it all way.

Meanwhile Mimmi was trying to think of a way to tell zac the news she had for him. She took a sip of her mango smoothy looking at the front door. 

“Look Mimmi He’ll be here he always is…” Evie said pulling the wandering mermaid out of her head.

“I know… it's just it really important It your guys first Blood moon… I don't want you guys getting hurt.”

“You don't have to worry, Carly is coming over to watch some movies and spend the night and make sure I don't do anything dangerous! And I have her talking with Cam to have him spend the night with Zac and do whatever!” Evie chirped at Mimmi, giving Mimmi a soft smile.

“I still wan to make sure he knows” Mimmi said taking another sip of the mango smoothy.

Carly came around with a tray of drinks in hand and put a yellow smoothy in front of Evie. “Mimmi, I talked with Cam He's going to hang out with Zac tonight anyway it's like a guys night for them…” she put down a pink smoothy in front of Ondina “And that's from the gentlemen over there” She pointed to some teen boy reading a magazine over in one of the booths. Ondina have the most disgusted faces she could muster. “Kidding!” Carly said as she walked off. The Mimmi and Evie laughed at the whole scene. 

“Oh Shut Up!” Ondina yelled crossing her arms.

..oo000oo…

 

Cam Pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messenger

3:45pm Cam: Hey so Mimi said that 2nite is like a blood moon or something and its like dangerous for mermaid on their first one? So she wanted me 2 hang out and keep u company 4 the night.

3:46pm Zac: She does know where hanging out 2nite already right? Any way what she want me 2 do then?

3:46pm Cam: Just to stay inside and keep the blinds closed so u don't c the moon…

3:47pm Zac: Odd… ok hey u bringing the Movie?

3:47pm Cam: Yup ran by the rental place this morning!

3:47pm Zac: Great c u @ 7 then ;)

3:48pm Cam: Dude…

...oo000oo…

 

The sun had set and Cam was in Zac’s bungalow, it was around 9 and they just finished the horror movie Cam had rented. Zac’s Parents were out visiting some relatives for the weekend so the place was quite. The boys had finished the pizza they got an hour ago and still had the munchies. 

“Should've brought more food, forgot I couldn't leave my room to go get food” Zac said leaning back and sliding down his couch a bit.

“Yeah…” Cam agreed looking at the ceiling. Zac sighed and repositioned himself in his shorts. Zac keep his hand in for a bit just relaxing in the quite. Cam looked down and saw Zac sitting there… “Bothered?”

Zac took his hand out of his shorts and smiled. “Yeah maybe a bit… Haven't really had time to do anything with it. Been to busy with homework, and the like”

Cam smirked “What Evie not giving you any?”

Zac shot a glare at him “you know I'm waiting until she asks me.” Zac moved around a tent forming in his shorts. 

Cam could see this and was beginning to get hard too. He bit his lip thinking if he should ask or not. “Wanna wank?” Cam asked tending up a little

Zac looked at his with a raised eyebrow. “Dude were not twelve any more, were seventeen” He said setting up a bit more “Besides it would be a bit awkward if i just masturbate in front of you”

“Not if I join in, I could do for a wank” Cam said grabbing his crotch.

Zac shrugged. “Yeah sure why not even done it before” And with that Zac unzipped his shorts and pulled his hard dick out. Cam could hear the sloshing of Zac’s stroking his member, he was about to undo his shorts as well but was stopped by the all too familiar buzzing of transforming. Cam turned to look at Zac as the boy turned into a water like material then form back in his merman self.

“Dude!” cam said jumping up to look at the merman, he looked at the surprised boy whose face was flushed from jut starting to please himself.Cam looked at Zac and notice his hair wasn't damp or his skin covered it water droplets. “Your.. dry..?” Cam said placing a hand on Zac’s tail.

“CAM STOP!” Zac yelled as Cam placed his hand on his tail, a moan coming right after.

“Zac?”

“My tail… It feels like…” Cam looked as a lump was forming where his crotch was, slowly a pink tentacle thing was pushing is way past a pair of lips around Zac's pelvis.

"Dude, that's... Freaky" Cam said looking at the pink tentacle protruding from Zac's blue tail.

"I feel so.. Hot" Zac said running a hand down his torso, gilding over his stomach and to his pelvis. "Its sooo different" he ran a finger over the blue lip around the base off his Merman penis, whimpering at the touch. A loud moan pushed its way past Zac's mouth, as Cam placed ahis hand back on his tail.

"Whoa, dude you OK man?" Sliding his up towards Zac's new shaft.

Zac bit his knuckle. "My tail, it just so sensitive... Aghhh!" Zac's thrusted into the air. His newly discovered tool finally becoming hard, the tip leaking it's clear goo.

Cam began rubbing up and down Zac's tail, pushing more moans and whimpers from the merman. 

“Cam, What… Are you doing?” Zac Said looking at his friend, who face was flushed.

“Zac, This might sound wierd, but can I touch you?” Cam asked looking up at Zac.

“Cam…” 

“I'm sorry…”

“Yes…”

“What?”

“Touch me… Please.”

Cam ran his hands closer to the merman's prick, that slowly pulsed wiggling itself to point towards the merman's torso leaving a trail of goo in it slow wake. Cam stopped one hand next to lip of Zac's prick, slowly he ran a finger across it, Zac squealed in approval. "Does that feel good?" Cam asked not quite sure of the sound Zac made.

Zac was beginning to sweat and his body was so hot he was turning a light shade of red. His brown curly hair began matting to his head, and his breathing shallow. "I can't explain, AHHH! how good!.." Zac reached down and grabbed Cam's hand that was fondling his lip, slowly he pushed one of Cam's fingers down in between his shaft and lip. A huge gasp followed as his whole tail spasmed "SHIT!"

"Damn dude calm down!' Cam said pulling his finger out it pulling a trail of goo with it, a scent of pure man trailing with it. "I'll help you thru this, but we have to go slow... I don't want to hurt you OK?" Cam said grabbing Zac's hand. Zac looked at Cam with understanding and lust in his eyes. Zac pulled Cam up his body his member rubbing across Cam as he did. Zac and Cam were face to face Zac breathing deeply, they inched closer and closer. Their lips mere centimeters from each other... "Thank you..." Zac whispered as he pushed his lips to Cam's. Slowly kissing back, Cam ground his hips into Zac, his shorts becoming wet with Zac's pre.

Zac slid his hand under Cam's tank, and running his hand across his body, he pulled the tank off the human breaking their kiss for a moment, tossing the tank to the side then the making out began again at full force. Cam was roaming over Zac's tight chest slightly pressing moans from the merman under him, he could feel Zac pulsing under him, wanting release. Cam reached around Zac pulling them closer. Zac slid his hands down Cam's back, running his hands around his his and down to Cam's crotch. Grabbing the boy's rock with one hand as the other undid his fly. Grabbing the band of elastic he pushed down the rest of Cam's clothes, Cam helping finish taking them off. He fell from his bindings his losse shaven sac draping across Zac's tail and his own member rubbing across as well, as Zac push Cam's pelvis down against him.

Cam knew what Zac was bigger, from gym class, and from when they would jack together when they were younger. But in this new form it was taken to a whole new level. Zac was only an inch and half-ish bigger than Cam's six, but this had to be doubled and a bit. Cam broke their kiss lifting himself off of Zac, much to Zac's whining Cam sat next to Zac once more but this time he reached down and grabbed Zac pushing his member straight into the air."Man, look!"  
Zac looked down for the first time seeing his hard Merman cock. The massive pole over a good fourteen inches. The tip bright pink with it dooling at a outstanding rate was no more than a inch in girth faded down into a bright blue like his tail and over seven in girth. 

"Whoa.... How?" Zac forced past breaths. Cam got down to the side of Zac's tail and hovered his face next to the massive member Cam could smell the aroma of Zac's arousal instantly making him ten times as horny. Cam could feel himself wanting more and more of Zac as they had continued, putting to as his small attraction to the merman from years of friendship, it clicked in his head what he had read researching back when he wanted to use Zac for cash. Mermen were said to entice the random soul to please them self's... Was this all that was happening? Was Cam just being used and being made to do this? No, he couldn't of he knew he had a thing for Zac and this must just be increasing it.

"You ready?" Cam asked, Zac shook his head it becoming increasingly harder to talk as his moans and whimpers grew. Cam swung his leg over Zac's tail, in response Zac pushed his tail up pushing Cam up closer to his rod. The cool moist scales felt amazing on his warm body. Grabbing a hold of Zac's tool at the tip, the pre squishing between his fingers, slowly bringing his hand down to the base with the sloshing of pre rubbing on skin. Doing this a few times, and being slapped on the back by Zac's tail.

Cam returned his hands to the base and pointed the tip to his face. He put the rounded tip to his lips coating them in a layer of pre, slowly he pushed the length into his mouth. Zac screamed in ecstasy his body spasming with every movement Cam made. How could he feel this good? It had to be over ten times of what he normally felt Masturbating. Every time can went down he took more and more, now down to where the pink and blue met a good seven inches. Zac pulled Cam off. "Dude... Don't... Hurt... You're... Self..."

Cam smirked his pre covered face, licking from the base to the tip of Zac's member. "Trust me Zac, I know what I'm doing" licking again he wrapped his lips around the member and slid down this time taking a good nine inches this time. He pulled of a long thick strand of slime connected Zac’s member to Cam’s Mouth. Cam slid up Zac’s body smearing pre on him. “Do me” Cam said as kissed Zac biting his bottom lip. 

Cam lined himself up with Zac’s rod, he began to slide down the shaft slowly getting deeper and deeper, when he got half way down Zac stopped him. “Cam…” Cam silenced Zac by bringing him back into a kiss. Slowly he pushed down more, his own member poring on Zac now. Cit the base giving a load moan as Zac spasmed in him. Cam pulled himself up until only and inch was left inside, then fell back down on shaft that was impaling him. He keep this up sweat rolling down him, both of the boy's moans and the slapping of skin on wet scales melded into pure ecstasy.

In no time Zac could feel himself about to release. “Cam, get off, i'm going, to cum…” he pushed past his moaning. Cam slid all the way down and grinded himself on Zac.

“No… I want this” Zac began spasming in Cam shooting rope after rope of cum deeper into him. Cam fell onto Zac’s body breathing deeply. Zac wrapped his arms around the boy. Then like that both boys passed out

...oo00oo…

 

THe sound of chirping birds filled the air. Zac felt sleepy still but as he woak more he released a pressure on him he open his eyes to find cam on him flooded back to him like a waterfall. As Zac thought about it his loan began to stir again, that's when he realized he was still in Cam.

“Cam, Cam, Cam!” Zac said waking the boy on him.

“What?” he said in his still half asleep state.

“Caaam?” Zac slightly whimpered. With that cam woke up all the way, sheing his best friend under him, he sat up only to be met with a moan from Zac and a Pressure in him. As he remembered the event of the night before. Looking down at himself, he saw that Zac was back to normal. He looked up at Zac as he began to move of of him.

“Careful! Take in slowly” As Cam pull himself off of Zac zac became covered in still warm cum, pouring onto Zac and running down Cam’s member, the smell became overwhelming. Cam plopped himself down next to Zac, both boys breathing heavily. They sat there in silence for a bit, Cam creating a pool on Zac’s sofa.

“So, Last night” Zac started, but Cam placed a hand on Zac’s leg.

“Don’t hate me!”

“... I don’t, i wanted it to”

“How long?”

“Years”

“Me too”

….

They let the silence take over again for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Cam Turn over to his side, Zac looked back at him. “Would you do it again?” 

Zac looked at the blonde boy. “Yes” They both shared a small smile at that. “Let's get you and this place cleaned up before someone turns up.”

END


End file.
